Because of Jake
by amoet
Summary: If her entourage was a man, I'd still have balls to approach her and introduce myself or maybe ask for her phone number. But, no…her entourage is not a man, it's not even a human. Her entourage is a Siberian dog and big enough to knock me down if it wanted to.


Hello again.. :)

So, this is the story which I donated for Fandom for Animals (F4A). One shot, but I do have plan to extend it...I just didn't have the time to write it yet. Better keep this one to your alert so you'll get notif when I update. Thanks to **Chandrakanta** for beta'ing and for the lovely banner :)

* * *

**Because of Jake**

She's here again!

Since I moved to my new apartment two months ago, I always saw her here. I never knew her name, not that I wanted to know, but her entourage is somehow so intimidating. If her entourage was a man, I'd still have balls to approach her and introduce myself, or maybe ask for her phone number. But, no…her entourage is not a man, it's not even a human. Her entourage is a Siberian dog and big enough to knock me down if it wanted to.

I wondered how big her apartment was so that dog could fit inside her place. And by the times I saw her here, in a laundromat, I assumed her apartment didn't have one, just like mine. She usually came here on Wednesday and Sunday, while I came to this place more often than her. Being a financial analyst in a high class company constrained me to always have fresh clothes. From her appearance, I could tell she's probably around my 26 years of age, or maybe younger. She's shorter than me with brown hair, brown eyes (I caught a glimpse of her eyes one day), and pale skin. She's quite lovely and there was something about her that made me peaceful.

Seeing her in this place is like refreshing air for me. I like how she talked to her dog, how she pulled her iPhone out and put the ear-buds to her ears, how she opened her book and started reading before the timer was out. I watched her with fascination and I guessed her dog knew I had interest in his owner, as he gave me a scowl when she didn't pay attention.

This afternoon was no different. I was hoping to come home early, go to the laundromat and then return home to catch up some sleep, but then I remembered it was Wednesday, so I would probably see her. After changing my clothes, I took my backpack and went to my destination. When I arrived, there were two other people waiting for their laundry. I approached one vacant machine and started to load my laundry before I heard the door open.

She came in with a huge backpack, and on her other hand she held the chain for the dog. After setting down her pack, she pulled out a ball and said, "Go get it, Jake." She threw the ball and the dog started to chase it. The ball bounced around the room and I shook my head slightly before returning to load my laundry. Moments later, I felt something on my feet and looked down to see a ball near my left foot.

I furrowed my eyebrows and took the ball. It wasn't long until I heard a growl near me and I saw the dog-or what was it's name…Jake-stood a few inches in front of me. He (well, Jake is a male name, so I assumed it's a male) bared his teeth while I looked at him, the ball in my hand.

"Jake, stop it!"

The growl stopped and I looked over to the voice.

She stood with her hands on her hips and scowled back at the dog. I suppressed the urge to laugh when I saw Jake lower his body to the ground. She looked back at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. He always acts like that when he sees new people, especially men. I think he doesn't like being around human male."

I'm guessing right. The dog is male.

I cleared my throat and gave her the ball. "No, it's ok. I can understand that. He probably feels very protective of you." I glanced slightly to Jake and he was just staring at me, like he wanted to know why I defended him.

She took the ball and smiled. My heart did something funny after that. She extended her hand. "I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

Ah, finally, I knew her name.

I smiled and shook her small hand. "I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you too."

"I've seen you often."

"Yeah, me too."

"It's funny we just now introduced each other."

"Likewise." I smiled and she blushed. I instantly loved that.

"Do you live near here?"

I nodded, mesmerized by her brown eyes. They're more beautiful if you can look straight into them. "Yes, about two blocks from here."

She nodded too. "I live three blocks from here. Nice to meet you, neighbor."

We laughed together and then her timer went off. We looked at each other awkwardly and then she walked to her machine with Jake in tow. Her laundry was finished and she loaded her clothes into her backpack. When my timer went off, she said goodbye to me and walked out of the room with Jake. I watched her walk away until she was out of my sight.

And I unconsciously smiled.

At least I knew her name.

~boj~

On Sunday, I met her again, with no awkward moments this time. We easily greeted each other and chatted, as long as our timers were still on. Jake, although still growling, was a little nicer to me. Perhaps he knew his owner was there and he knew he had to behave or he would sleep outside. After the timer went off, we said goodbye and left to return to our homes.

Two weeks after our first encounter, I saw her walk into the Laundromat without Jake. I was getting used to seeing her with Jake (and being around him, of course), so seeing her alone was just weird.

"Where's Jake?" I asked her when she put her laundry into the machine while I was waiting for my timer.

Bella sighed. "He's sick. I put him in animal care two days ago."

Her sad eyes made my heart clench. "Is he going to be ok?" I asked again.

She looked at me, a slight smirk tugging on her lips. "You worry about him? I thought you didn't like him much."

I grimaced. "Well, I can tell he doesn't like me, but you said he's always like that around men. He probably doesn't approve men being around you to become your boyfriend."

Bella smiled wistfully and her eyes turned dreamy. For a moment, we just stared at each other before she cleared her throat and looked back to the machine. "In that case, Jake has to learn that there will be a man next to me someday."

My body felt strange when she said that. My male ego wanted to be that man, but I knew it was a moot point if I couldn't make Jake like me. I sat on the bench across from the machines. "You both are very close. Did you adopt Jake from an animal shelter or something like that?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at me before she set her timer and sat next to me. "Actually, it's my dad who brought Jake to our home when I was 14 years old."

Oh yeah, I'd heard a little bit about her parents who lived in a small town, Forks.

"My dad found him when he was on patrol," she went on. "Jake, I think, was abandoned by his former owner. He was dying next to a garbage can. And he was just a puppy."

Her voice was shaking and then Bella sniffed a little. I instinctively held her hand and prayed she didn't consider me too bold. But, she didn't flinch and clutched my hand instead.

"I don't understand how someone can do that," she said in low voice.

I squeezed her hand a little. "Not all of us are kind, Bella. Jake is lucky to have you. I can see he's devoted to you too."

Bella sniffed again and brushed away her tears. I wanted to do that, but I guess that was too forward.

She raised her head and smiled timidly at me. "Thank you, Edward. You're the first person who I told about Jake."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

Bella laughed lightly. "Yeah, before that, most of them were never getting an inch near me."

Good dog, Jake!

The sound of my timer was heard and I sighed dejectedly. I rose from the bench and started to pull my laundry out from the machine. Neither of us said anything; only the sound of Bella's machine accompanied us. When I finished putting my clothes into my backpack, I looked over to Bella and saw her smile sadly.

I pursed my lips. "Do you want to have a coffee with me?" I blurted out.

Bella blinked. "Excuse me?"

I ran my hand through my hair nervously. "Uh…just having some fresh air. You look so stressed earlier. Maybe a cup of coffee can make you feel better." Great excuse, at least for me. Actually, I wanted to ask her out, but Jake was always in tow. And I don't think the diner allowed dogs to come in.

She didn't say a thing and I cursed momentarily for that. Brilliant! She'd probably say no.

Seconds later, she smiled and her timer went off. "Let me get my clothes first and then we can go."

I blinked and slowly smiled back. I waited for her to pull out her clothes from the machine and put them into her backpack before we went for a coffee together.

The first time I got the chance to know her was because of Jake and now, because of Jake too, I got the chance to ask her out.

~boj~

On Wednesday, I saw Bella again and this time she was with Jake. He looked healthy, although he didn't look strong enough.

"Hello, Jake. Are you feeling well? Bella said you were sick," I greeted the dog, and he replied with two barks.

That was nice; I finally got a response from him. And it's more than growling.

Bella giggled. "I think he's beginning to like you."

I grinned.

I hoped so too.

The next Sunday was the same; this time we took Jake to the diner with us. It looked like he was accepting me to stay around his owner, and maybe to become his owner's boyfriend. Our relationship was still around meeting at the laundromat, with the exception of the time when Jake was sick. I knew I had to get Jake to like me before I could go visit Bella at her apartment.

And now I sounded like a crazy person, getting approval from a dog. But, I understood Jake was with Bella since he was a puppy, so I had to respect their relationship.

I also knew Bella better, although not as much as I'd like. I knew she worked as a junior editor in a publishing company, and about her family. I told her a bit about my job and my family too, including my sister, Alice, who I was sure, would be happy to meet Bella.

On Wednesday, I was eager to see Bella, and I felt disappointment when she didn't show. Over the next few days, I tried very hard to concentrate on my job, but it didn't really work either. I was still thinking about Bella.

Why wasn't she there?

Did something happen to her?

When Sunday came, I had high expectations to see her, but she wasn't there again and that made me worried. Should I go to her place? She said in our first conversation that her apartment was three blocks from here, and she knew where I lived, so if anything happened she could ask for my help, right?

I texted her once, asking how she was doing, and I told her I would help her if she needed me, but there was no response. Since our relationship was still just friends, I didn't try to contact her back, even though my heart was against the idea.

Or was it because of our relationship? Did she think it was too much to ask for my help? I mentally slapped myself. I should've asked her to become my girlfriend before. Or was it because of Jake? But, she knows Jake started to like me. It shouldn't be a problem, right?

And then I heard the sound of dog barking and I froze. That was not just any a dog barking, it's Jake!

I spun around and saw Jake's paws already on the glass door. He kept barking, wanting to get in. It was a good thing there was no one else in the room. I quickly zipped my backpack closed and opened the glass door.

Jake's bark was louder than before.

"Jake…Jake…calm down. What is it? Where's Bella?"

The moment I mentioned Bella, Jake was biting my jeans and starting to drag me out.

"Whoa, Jake! Calm down!" I tried to balance myself. I knew he liked me…well, a bit, but damn…a dog that big biting at your jeans was just too much.

Jake released my jeans-he probably realized he scared me—and started to bark again. He ran to the door and looked back at me.

I tilted my head. "You want me to follow you?"

Jake barked.

Cool! I can speak dog!

I looked at Jake's eyes and in my heart I understood he was pleading for me to follow him. My heart was beating so fast. I knew this was about Bella.

Something had happened to Bella!

"Come on, Jake," I said to him as I grabbed my backpack and opened the glass door.

The moment I pushed the door open, Jake ran and I tried very hard to catch him with a heavy backpack behind me. When we passed my apartment building, I shouted, "Wait, Jake." I ran to the lobby and put my backpack in the corner of the room. I ran back outside and saw Jake sitting in front of the main door; he ran back to the street when he saw me.

We kept running until Jake turned into a building not far from mine. I stopped to catch my breath and looked over to the tall building. "So, this is where you live, Bella," I muttered.

Jake barked again and I rolled my eyes. "Alright. Alright."

I was half running into the building and followed Jake into the first floor before stopping at a slightly open door. Jake quickly ran inside while I furrowed my eyebrows. Bad scenarios played in my head. Oh God, what if there was a robbery and Bella was a victim? My heartbeat turned erratic. Oh God, I promise, if she's alright I will ask her to become my girlfriend, whether Jake approved or not.

"Bella?"

There was no answer and so I opened the door wider. Her apartment was so quiet, and then I heard Jake bark again somewhere. I quickly went in and my eyes widened when I came into a room.

I saw Bella lying on the floor in her sleeping outfit.

"Bella," I gasped.

Jake barked, although not really as loud this time.

I quickly approached Bella and lifted her slightly. Her face was flushed and her breathing was in a quick rhythm. I pressed my hand on her forehead and cursed slightly when I felt she was burning. I pulled out my phone and dialed a cab company to take Bella to the hospital. I also called my dad, praying silently he was in charge; apparently he was. I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew my dad could help her.

Jake was just watching me from where he sat and I looked at him after I put my phone back in my pocket.

"We need to get her to the hospital, Jake. Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine. Just stay here, okay?"

Jake barked and then growled.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I knew he wouldn't leave Bella.

I sighed. "Alright. You may come."

Several minutes later, a man from the cab company arrived and I carried Bella to the cab. Jake was in tow, of course. We arrived at the hospital and I hurriedly carried Bella in my arms to the ER. My dad was already waiting for me there.

He quirked an eyebrow when he saw Jake.

"I'll explain later, Dad. Please, help Bella first."

My dad chuckled and the nurses laid Bella on the bed. They carried her inside and my dad followed them. I dealt with the administration when they disappeared behind the doors. It's a good thing I already know Bella so I could provide her family contact number. Seattle and Forks were not that far. I wouldn't be surprised if I met her dad.

"Mr. Cullen, I need you to put the dog outside."

Jake barked loudly.

I looked at Jake and he whined. I looked back to the nurse. "Sorry, he stays."

The nurse didn't look happy. "With all due respect, sir, this is a hospital and-"

"And with all due respect, Miss, Jake here has already saved a woman's life. Give him some credit," I said sharply.

The female nurse narrowed her eyes and I sighed. "Please. Jake is Bella's savior." Jake barked. I smiled slightly and looked at the dog. "I know. We both are Bella's savior." I looked back at the nurse. "Please, let him stay. At least near the front door."

The nurse looked at me and Jake and then she sighed. "Very well. Near the front door."

I smiled. "Thank you." I looked at Jake. "Come on, Jake." I walked to the front door and sat there while Jake sat on the floor next to me. I blew a breath and looked at the dog. "Thanks for letting me know about Bella, Jake."

The dog looked at me and I smiled sadly. "I guess that's why Bella hasn't come to the laundromat. She is sick."

Jake barked once.

"You are a really good dog. Bella will be proud of you." Instinctively, I wanted to touch him, in gratitude. But, would Jake allow it? Well, it's worth a try. Even if he bit me, we were in hospital, after all. I slowly raised my hand and swallowed. Jake looked at my hand, but he didn't do anything. My hand moved, inch by inch, to Jake and then I touched his fur. I released my breath when Jake seemed to enjoy my touch. I laughed lightly, "Does this means we're officially friends?"

Jake barked again and I laughed harder.

"Edward."

I jumped to my feet when I heard my dad's voice. He smiled softly so I knew Bella was alright. My dad's hair was blond while my mom's was caramel; I guess that explained my red hair. He was a very good doctor and I knew I could entrust Bella to him.

"Dad? How's Bella?"

My dad patted my shoulder. "Next time, if you want to introduce a woman to me, a family occasion will suffice, son. Alice will be thrilled."

"Jeez, Dad."

He laughed lightly. "Don't worry about Bella. She is fine. She's already awake and she's looking for you." My dad looked over at Jake. "And you, Jake."

Jake barked.

I smiled and then I remembered something. "But, aren't dogs not allowed-"

My dad winked. "Don't worry. This is special occasion."

I smirked. "You are the devil."

He shrugged. "If it's necessary."

I laughed and turned to Jake. "Come on, Jake. We're going to see Bella."

I walked with my dad and Jake walked next to me. Several nurses, visitors, and doctors glanced at us, but I ignored it. We stopped in front of a room-apparently they already moved Bella to a regular room-and my dad opened the door. Bella sat on her bed with a hospital gown on and an IV in her arm. Jake ran and jumped to the bed while Bella laughed lightly and hugged him.

I glanced at my dad and raised my eyebrows again. "Is he allowed to jump on the bed like that?"

He grinned. "Special occasion, son." He patted my back. "Go on."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled and looked back at Bella. Jake was already on the floor and sat there. Bella smiled weakly and I approached her in a blink of an eye. I hugged her with all the emotions that I had.

"Bella," I breathed on her hair. She was slightly warm, but not burning up like earlier.

"Edward."

"Gosh, you were scaring me." I leaned away from my embrace and sat on her bed. She looked slightly pale, although there was a little bit of color on her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

I blew a breath. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were sick. If I'd known, I would have brought you here sooner."

Bella caressed my cheek. "It's ok. I guess I was too stubborn to ask for your help."

I held her hand. "Bella, you can ask for my help. Anything. Please, don't let something like this happen again. I almost couldn't breathe when I saw you lying on the floor." I took a deep breath. "It's a good thing Jake came after me so I could bring you to the hospital."

Bella's eyes turned misty and she looked at Jake. "Oh, Jake…"

Jake barked.

"He really loves you, Bella," I said in a low voice.

She turned her head back to me. "I guess Jake was looking for you when I passed out. He knows I trust you, so he did the same thing. The last thing I remember was my head was so heavy and I wanted to reach for my phone to call you, and then I think I was out. When I woke up, I was already here. The blond doctor told me everything, and he said you and Jake were in the lobby so I asked him to get you both here."

I chuckled. "Yeah, leave my dad to do that."

Bella smiled. "Your dad is amazing. I can see where you get your genes from."

I rolled my eyes.

She sighed and played with my fingers. "I had no idea how devoted Jake was until now."

"Animals can be so loyal to their owners. They love unconditionally, as long as we love them too. Jake loves you." I took a deep breath. Okay, now or never! "And I love you too."

Bella's eyes widened and then a small smile escaped from her lips. "You do?"

I looked at her eyes. "Yes, I do." And I'm hoping you do too. Please, God…

She laughed lightly and then hugged me in one move. I hugged her back almost automatically. "Oh, Edward. I love you too."

Her revelation made me lighter and I laughed along with her. Bella slowly leaned away from her embrace and our face were inches apart. Our eyes sought each other and my eyes fell on her lips. Oh, how I long to kiss those lips. Bella seemed to read my mind and she slowly closed our distance. When our lips met, my body felt warm and tingled. The fire of desire and love consumed me. Our kiss deepened and Bella knotted her hands in my hair while I wrapped my hands on her waist. We had to break apart because Jake was barking loudly and we needed air too.

Our foreheads touched. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time," I whispered.

Bella chuckled and ran her hand through my hair. "Me too."

Jake was still barking and I glanced at him. "What's wrong with him? He doesn't like me kissing you?"

Bella giggled and pecked my lips, urging me to look back at her. "No, silly. He likes you."

I quirked an eyebrow. "He does?" Bella nodded and I looked back at Jake. "Thanks, Jake."

Jake barked again and I pulled Bella tighter to me. "I hope he doesn't mind seeing a man next to his owner, because I want you to become my girlfriend."

"Hmmm…" Bella caressed my jaw. "Even if he minds, he has to accept the fact that his owner wants you to become her boyfriend."

We both laughed and kissed again before I broke the kiss. "Do you realize that it's because of Jake we can do this?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I can't imagine thanking a dog for that." Bella glanced to Jake. "Thanks, Jake. You gave me a very handsome boyfriend."

I chuckled and Jake barked again.

Yeah, it was because of Jake and I was so grateful.

~boj~


End file.
